


Take it Off

by lovelyleftovers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, with a little heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleftovers/pseuds/lovelyleftovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles*
> 
> I reblogged a drabble prompt list on tumblr and SOMEONE ACTUALLY ASKED ME. Seriously, that's never happened before and this was so much fun. I will literally drabble for anyone who wants it at any time.  
> DRABBLE PROMPTS 

One fact of Kenma’s life: Kuroo is infinitely more annoying after he’s spent the night at Bokuto’s house.

Kenma looks over to where said party is wheezing in his chair, slapping his palm against the faux-wood of the desk.

“Take it off, Kenma!” he howls.

Kenma isn’t finding any of this funny. It’s apparently some kind of inside joke that Kenma had purposefully not listened to the explanation of. At this point, he doesn’t even tell himself that it’s not jealousy. He simply attempts apathy.

Right now, he is on the other side of the scale from apathy. No, scratch that. He’s on the other side of the fucking world from apathy. He knows Kuroo doesn’t mean it like that, but just because he’s never shown any interest in anyone doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be intimate. It just happens that the object of his darker desires is his best friend who he currently wants to strangle. All in all, this situation is frustrating Kenma to no end.

So maybe that’s why something finally breaks inside him.

“Take…it!” Kuroo’s hooting.

In an easy movement, Kenma slides off the bed, dropping his phone on the floor. Kuroo takes the motion in stride, wiping at his face and not even attempting to quell his giggles.

Kenma ducks out of his sweatshirt and undershirt in one fell swoop.

Kuroo goes disturbingly silent.

Kenma runs a hand through his hair and places the other on his hip.

Kuroo doesn’t seem to be breathing.

“Now you,” Kenma says.

“What?” It’s delivered in a literal squeak that Kenma can’t help but smirk at.

He wonders if he’s drunk off the power of this moment, off of being able to surprise someone who knows him inside and out. Or maybe it’s because this is almost better than one of his fantasies come to life.

He pads over to the desk, planting on hand on it and leaning down into Kuroo’s personal space. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Kuroo starts turning red at the base of his neck, and the color quickly flees up to the tops of his ears.

“K-Kenma,” he whimpers.

“Tetsurou.” It feels like a purr as it curls off his tongue.

Kuroo visibly shivers, and his panting is loud, and Kenma has never imagined anything so erotic. He wonders briefly if he’s made some tactical error, and that stray thought is what breaks the spell for him.

Kuroo leans forward, golden eyes darkened by blown pupils. Kenma leans back a little and flicks his nose.

“Do you really think I’d let this be our first kiss?” he chastises. “On the heels of a stupid joke you and Bokuto came up with?”

Kuroo sits back and blinks.

The room is silent—but not unpleasantly so—as Kenma retreats back into his clothes. He crawls back into the bed, shuffling under Kuroo’s covers and sighing into a pillow. He thinks a nap will probably settle the blood thrumming too hot in his veins.

“Kenma.”

“What.”

“We, uh. We should talk. About—”

“Nap first.” Kenma fakes a yawn, and all the practice he’s had in his life makes it pretty convincing.

“But—”

Kenma silences him with a glare. “I’ve waited to have this conversation with you for years. You can bare the time it takes for me to nap.”

Kuroo looks a little lost, but he climbs in the bed slowly after Kenma.

He manages to be quiet for a few full minutes before speaking again: “You said ‘our first kiss.’ Like you’d be open to that.”

Kenma plants his hand over Kuroo’s face, keeping his eyes closed. “Shh. I’m sleeping.”

He can’t help but smile when he feels Kuroo’s grin against his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> BUT SERIOUSLY, THO.
> 
> http://positivecomet.tumblr.com/


End file.
